memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Butcher's Knife Cares Not for the Lamb's Cry (episode)
With tensions and stakes high as Starfleet continues in their efforts to end the war with the Klingons, Burnham begins to settle into her new position aboard the USS Discovery. Summary Teaser Michael Burnham has synthesized her new uniform on the , now with no rank, and she takes it in. Cadet Sylvia Tilly comes in and complements the look, then brings her a container. Burnham realizes it's the last will and testament of Philippa Georgiou. She can't deal with it at the moment and puts it under the bed. She then answers a call for the bridge, and runs into Commander Saru in the process, the first time she's seen him since Gabriel Lorca drafted her. He bluntly expresses frustration that Lorca assigned her to the crew, and was certain he wouldn't see her again. She insists she's there to help, but he's unconvinced. On the bridge, the two observe a fighting drill in progress. The crew died, and Lorca angrily orders it ran again without him, taking Burnham off the bridge. He takes her another room, isolated at the moment and filled with weapons. He says he studies war, and learns from the best of all species. Then, she turns to a force field-quarantined room. She looks in and the comes close, startling her. It wasn't even scratched by Klingon weapons and its claws could tear the ship apart, so Lorca wants her to weaponize whatever gives it those qualities. Act One The Sarcophagus is adrift in space. Voq views a map and talks out to T'Kuvma for help. L'Rell comes in and convinces him that they need to use parts from the to fix the ship. Voq dismisses it, refusing to use Federation technology out of a need to keep them pure, but L'Rell declares what good that does them if they starve. She admits that she was forced to choose between the Houses of her parents, but instead built a bridge between them. She persuades him to build a similar bridge, and get the Federation tech. On the Discovery, Ellen Landry comes to monitor Burnham's progress. Coldly, she names the creature Ripper. Burnham notes it is similar to Earth tardigrades. She also notes that the creature didn't break in to the , but was a stowaway. Landry quickly turns to how to use the creature, but Burnham notes the creature isn't necessarily hostile, and wants to study it more. Landry dismisses the information, insisting that Lorca isn't interested – he just wants to know what it can do for him. Lorca gets a communication from Admiral Katrina Cornwell. She brings Corvan II to his attention, which will soon be attacked by Klingons. They need to protect the mining colony for their fleet, and the Discovery is the only one close enough. Lorca insists they can jump the full distance this time. In engineering, however, Paul Stamets says no way – there are many more calculations needed to do longer jumps. He describes the technology they took from the Glenn, but there's a missing component. Lorca insists they try something, and Stamets admits there's a few things they can try. On the Sarcophagus, arrives, apologizing for how he treated T'Kuvma earlier, and bows. Voq asks him to get up, as only their enemies should kneel. Kol is interested in the cloaking technology, and Voq says they are almost operational. He welcomes the House of Kor and they chant they will remain Klingon. Act Two On the bridge, Stamets informs Lorca that the spore drive can be used. He issues a black alert and the crew gets ready. Stamets loads the spores in engineering. Interestingly, Burnham is observing the tardigrade in Lorca's lab, and it screams. The jump is not successful, and puts them very near a sun, and the ship struggles to get out of its gravitational well. Fortunately, they get out and go to warp. Landry comes to the lab, and Burnham immediately notes the tardigrade seemed to react to the spore drive. Landry doesn't care about the information, only caring about the immediate mission of its usefulness to fighting. In sickbay, Stamets gets his injury repaired by Doctor Hugh Culber. Lorca wants Stamets to get back to engineering as soon as possible. Culber delays, and Stamets wants more time to study. Lorca insists the ship is a warship, which makes Stamets uncomfortable. Lorca declares everything is the property of Starfleet, so he either gets back to the mission or leave with a tarnished reputation. As Stamets begrudgingly goes back to engineering, Lorca decides to replay the last transmission from the colony to motivate the crew. The cries and screams make everyone take pause. Landry decides to take drastic action, pulling a knife and a gun, then ordering the computer to sedate the creature. Burnham objects, but Landry continues to deactivate the force field. The creature is not sedated and immediately goes for the door. Landry shoots, but it only makes the creature attack her. Burnham quickly turns on the lights, driving the creature back to the cell and she reactivates the force field. Despite the quick action, Landry dies in sickbay. Act Three Voq and L'Rell board the Shenzhou. Voq decides to go to the bridge to find something of value, and finds a display with the crew manifest. He takes in the abandoned scenery. They reach the dilithium processor, and they have to free it carefully. During, Voq expresses his respect of L'Rell. She calls him lord despite serving T'Kuvma for years, and Voq questions it. L'Rell admits she has never wanted leadership, preferring a supporting role. Voq says he is fortunate. Saru visits Burnham on her request. She starts to apologize for the way she's treated him before. She then noticed his threat ganglia weren't activated, and Saru realizes she used him for the research, believing the creature's killing of Landry to be self-defense. He leaves, but not before noting she'll fit in very well on the ship. Tilly brings Burnham some spores discretely for her research, and Burnham thanks her. Tilly feels helpless, and this is the only thing she can do at the moment. Burnham takes the canister and, carefully, deactivates the force field, places the canister open, and waits. Surprisingly, it interacts with the spores and gently touches her with one of its appendages. In engineering, Burnham shows Stamets evidence that the crew of the Glenn was actually using the creature to solve the navigation problem of the spore drive. Stamets is convinced, and beams in the creature into the room with the spores to see what happens. Interestingly, it appears to be communicating with the spores in a form of symbiosis. On the Sarcophagus, Voq and L'Rell come back with the dilithium processor shocked. Kol has bought the loyalty of the crew with food, saying Voq has failed to do so. Kol declares the ship will serve him. Voq defies him, and Kol starts to walk toward him. L'Rell, however, steps in between, giving him the device and taking food, accepting his leadership. Kol wants to kill Voq, but L'Rell suggests another idea. Act Four Lorca orders black alert as Stamets transports the tardigrade into the chamber. The equipment latches onto it, and the navigation map now is complete. The ship jumps as the colony is attacked, and kills two targets. He orders the ship to stay put as the others fire on it and get closer. Shields steadily decrease and the crew's patience is tested. Stamets inputs new coordinates and waits for the signal. Lorca waits for the right moment and orders it. They leave explosives in their place and jump, destroying the rest of the ships. They jump back to confirm the victory. As they celebrate, the device unhooks from the tardigrade and Burnham notes it appears to have weakened it. Voq has been abandoned on the Shenzhou, and looks at the crew manifest again in anger. He despairs as L'Rell beams onto the bridge. She insists she wanted to save his life earlier, saying the rest of the crew is loyal to Kol. They must hatch a grander plan, saying he should go to the House of Mokai for preparations. She also says he should be prepared to sacrifice everything. Burnham goes back to Ripper and feeds it more spores and apologizes. She goes back to her room to ponder and Tilly eventually arrives. She says everyone's talking about her. Burnham doesn't respond, and Tilly turns to the unopened container from Georgiou. She convinces her to open it, but leaves when there's still no response. Burnham decides to do so, and finds it is Georgiou's telescope. Memorable quotes "You can tell your threat ganglia to relax. I'm only here to help." "My ganglia remain unconvinced." :- Michael Burnham and Saru "I study war, and this is where I hone my craft. I'm trying to learn from the best." :- Gabriel Lorca, on his storeroom of weapons "You judge the creature by its appearance, and by one single incident from its past. Nothing in its biology suggests it would attack, except in self-defense. Commander, this creature is an unknown alien. It can only be what it is, not what you want it to be." :- Michael Burnham, to Ellen Landry "We took this tech from Straal's lab on the ''Glenn. It was an augmentation to their navigation system. I've incorporated it into our drive unit, but it won't load completely. To function optimally, it would appear to require some kind of supercomputer." "''You must have missed that on the ''Glenn." "Sir, being chased by a lethal monster in a death trap surrounded by Klingon bodies is distracting, but no, I would've noticed an extra supercomputer. That's just me." :- Paul Stamets and Gabriel Lorca "T'Kuvma teaches that in a united Klingon Empire, no one kneels but our foe." :- Voq "Attention all personnel: strength protocol. Run silent. Black alert." :- Gabriel Lorca "I took care of the skull fractures first. Another millimeter, and the palatine bone would have pierced his cortex." "Frontal lobe is overrated. It only contains memory and emotional expression. It's completely unnecessary." "Well, I'll save it. You know, just in case you might want to have a feeling one day." :- Hugh Culber and Paul Stamets "The ''Discovery is no longer a science vessel, it's a warship." "''That is not the mission I signed on for. I'm not a soldier." "Well then get off. Leave the ship." :- Gabriel Lorca and Paul Stamets "You have not changed an iota, Burnham. Your contrite words were insincere." "They were necessary." "I was wrong to question your place on the crew. You will fit in ''perfectly with Captain Lorca." :- '''Saru' and Michael Burnham, after Burnham uses Saru deceivingly "The phaser will only piss him off." "Think of it as a placebo for my skepticism." :- Burnham and Stamets, before observing the tardigrade interacting with the spores "My tricorder is detecting energy transfer. Some form of symbiosis. It is talking to them." "That hardly seems fair. I always wanted to converse with my mushrooms." :- Michael Burnham and Paul Stamets, watching the tardigrade interact with Discovery s spores "Let's send our Klingon friends a message they won't forget." :- Gabriel Lorca, before the USS Discovery destroys multiple Klingon ships "I brought you the good stuff." :- Michael Burnham, attempting to calm the tardigrade after its experience in the spore drive "Hello, Michael. I hope that wherever this finds you, you are well. I imagine you have your own command now. The captain of your own ship. I have always tried to show you by example. The best way to know yourself is to know others. You are curious, an explorer. So I am leaving you my most beloved possession, handed down through my family for centuries. My hope is that you will use it to continue to investigate the mysteries of the universe, both inside and out, and keep your eyes and heart open always. Goodbye, Michael, and good luck. Know that I am as proud of you as if you were my own daughter. Take good care. But most importantly, take good care of those in ''your care." :- '''Philippa Georgiou' s recorded message, delivered posthumously to Michael Burnham Background information Title * This episode has the second-longest title of all of Star Trek s more than seven hundred episodes, slightly shorter than the TOS episode title . Story and script * The way actress Mary Chieffo had been playing her role of L'Rell in previous installments inspired the writing of both this episode and its depiction of the character. "From what I'd been doing in and ," Chieffo explained, "writers were like, 'Oh, let's see how we can create this story.' They gave me that opportunity." ( ) * Jesse Alexander and Aron Eli Coleite were pleased to write this episode and were prompt in doing so. Referencing Lorca's manipulative shipwide broadcast of a distress call from Corvan II in this installment, Executive Producer Aaron Harberts half-jokingly commented, "We did not have to open a shipwide hail to get them to deliver on this." ( ) * Thinking of the tardigrade as essentially a metaphor for Michael Burnham – initially consumed with guilt, and feeling like she's a monster herself – led the writing staff to decide that she would befriend the animal. Aaron Harberts explained, "It seemed only fitting that she would, you know, figure out that this monster is not a monster actually; it can help." ( ) * According to Lorca actor Jason Isaacs, the episode's script didn't include any reference to Elon Musk but Isaacs himself added it, basically as a sly attempt at persuading the powers that be at Musk's company to give him (i.e., Isaacs) a . ( ) * Although there are hints of a romance between L'Rell and Voq in this episode, the script contained no intimations of this character dynamic. Noted Mary Chieffo, "In the script, it says I 'inspire' Voq, like, 'She tries to inspire him to go over there. " (" : The Voyage of Season 1", DIS Season 1 DVD & Blu-ray special features) Cast * When she first read this episode's script, Landry actress Rekha Sharma was surprised and dismayed that her character got killed off so early in the run of . She later joked that, if she had been given an opportunity to rewrite the character's final words, she would have had Landry say, "My bad." ( ) * Mary Chieffo was pleased with how this episode turned out. "What was beautiful about episode four," she remarked, "was that it's such a great example of the collaborative process ''.... writers wrote these great scenes, and from that we found a nuance, and an excitement. There's also a real sensitivity and heart. You get to see the sensuality." ( ) Chieffo also stated, "''You know, that was such a beautiful kind of experience, because we were really finding who these characters were to each other." ( ) Chieffo elaborated, "Four, when it comes to the whole journey, was such a magical episode because it was the first time we really got to know L'Rell. I learned so much about her from just reading the script, and what was really beautiful was there was a flavor of the romance but it wasn't implied in the script." In fact, both Chieffo and fellow actor Shazad Latif had high admiration for the way L'Rell and Voq were portrayed in this installment. "We both really enjoyed the scenes," Chieffo remembered, " cause they had such a great humanity." (" : The Voyage of Season 1", DIS Season 1 DVD & Blu-ray special features) * Shazad Latif ( ) appears only as the Klingon Voq, and is credited as "Javid Iqbal". * Michelle Yeoh (Philippa Georgiou) is credited as a special guest star and appears only in a recording. She felt the telescope Georgiou left to Burnham was a fitting bequest, later recalling, "I thought that was a very special gift." ("A Woman's Journey", DIS Season 1 DVD & Blu-ray special features) Production * To film the scene in which the tardigrade attacks Landry, a stuntman wearing a green-screen unitard pulled Rekha Sharma's stunt double to the ground and continued to shake her. For the ceiling scenes, Director Olatunde Osunsanmi yelled out where the creature was, such as, "He's going along the ceiling 3-2-1, he's at the door! He's trying to open the door!" The stunt double lept off a ladder onto a trampoline, onto a table, all in one take. To depict Landry being butchered by the animal, Rekha Sharma started slightly bloodied, then took on some prosthetics and more blood. ( ) * This was the first episode in which the makeup scheme for the character of L'Rell included prosthetic hands that were female rather than male. (" : The Voyage of Season 1", DIS Season 1 DVD & Blu-ray special features) * The scenes involving L'Rell and Voq took at least two days to film. (" : The Voyage of Season 1", DIS Season 1 DVD & Blu-ray special features) * Mary Chieffo and Shazad Latif worked extensively on this episode's scenes that involve their respective roles of L'Rell and Voq. "Shazad and I spent hours and hours just rehearsing on our own time," Chieffo recalled, "so that we knew what every word meant." (" : The Voyage of Season 1", DIS Season 1 DVD & Blu-ray special features) * Squid was used for the scene with the Klingon feast aboard the Sarcophagus. The scene birthed an in-joke between Mary Chieffo and Shazad Latif regarding a leg of meat that was intended to be a krada leg. "When Kol is there with all the food and stuff, and I felt so bad because I was having my false betrayal," Chieffo reflected, "we would go back behind the set, before we had to come in and see all the food, and I would just be apologizing, and then we started joking around about the ''krada leg." The pair of actors began adopting a strong accent and exclaiming, "''Mister ''Krada Leg!" Latif remembered, "''She had the biggest piece of meat. It was so big, it was covering her face." ( ) * Since Mary Chieffo and Shazad Latif had thoroughly enjoyed their time working on this installment with Director Olatunde Osunsanmi, they got him flowers for the last day they were on set. "And so, we were about to go," Chieffo continued. "It was before the dilithium processor scene, so we're all like flirty and fun, as Klingons are." It was then that Assistant Costume Designer Erin Daprato decided to take a photograph of the pair of actors. "She just had the instinct from across the way, kinda said, 'Hey, guys,' and got that moment," explained Chieffo. ( ) * Mary Chieffo was eager to use her new prosthetic Klingon hands during the filming of one particular scene from this episode. "The second day of filming, in the morning was when I convince Voq to go over to the ''Shenzhou to get the dilithium processor," she reflected, "''and I had just gotten these new hands, my lady-hands ''…. So I just was, like, 'Oh, I really want to use these,' all this stuff …. And I had done scene, and Tunde kind of took me aside and he was like, 'I know it says 'inspire,' but what if it's a little seductive? " Chieffo took the suggestion into consideration, allowing it to inspire her in the next take, during a moment when she was about to go into a speech. "''I just, like, took my lady-fingers," she said, "and, like, put them on his neck." The actress found memorable a moment when both she and Shazad Latif realized how deep they could play the romantic attraction between their respective roles, despite the fact that both performers were fully clad in makeup. (" : The Voyage of Season 1", DIS Season 1 DVD & Blu-ray special features) Visual effects * The first two views of the Shenzhou s bridge in this episode were depicted almost entirely in CGI. The second of those two shots incorporated, in the background, a spinning person who was actually filmed with wirework on a green-screen stage. ("Creating Space", DIS Season 1 DVD & Blu-ray special features) Deleted scene * A scene which was deleted from this episode took place aboard the Sarcophagus. In the scene, Voq ceremoniously rallies his officers with a question-and-answer session about their mission of seeking T'Kuvma, attempting to boost the morale of an earlier-dishonored officer, Or'Eq, who nonetheless requests to be allowed to die. Although Voq is determined not to enact that deed because he promised T'Kuvma he would leave no-one behind, L'Rell suddenly stabs Or'Eq with a bat'leth and then performs a Klingon death howl, correcting Voq that their promise was to unite the Empire. They proceed to argue about how desperate their present condition is, until a Klingon vessel approaches the Sarcophagus. This scene is included in the special features of the DIS Season 1 DVD and Blu-ray. In the final shot from the scene, a label states, "VFX: Klingon Bird-of-Prey rises into shot" whereas a Klingon starship appears. However, since the footage clearly shows that the scene's visual effects were unfinished, with green screen visible elsewhere through the Sarcophagus s windows, it's possible that the appearance of the D7-class was intended merely as a placeholder until a shot of the Bird-of-Prey had been added instead. Continuity * The events of this episode take place a day after and six months after the Battle of the Binary Stars. * This was the first time "uniform synthesis" was shown so closely as in this episode. * After Trek host Matt Mira pointed out that the teaser scene featuring Saru and Burnham in a turbolift harkens back to "the McCoy/Spock of it all, where they're just constantly at odds." ( ) * This episode is the first time that Saru's "threat ganglia" have been referred to by name. They previously appeared in and . * The battle simulation for training purposes on the bridge of the is not the first time such a battle drill has been carried out on the bridge of a starship, since it is also done on the bridge of the in . A similar simulation is the ''Kobayashi Maru'' scenario, which, like the simulation seen here, involves the Klingons as enemy combatants. That simulation is depicted in the films and . * In the first scene set in Lorca's menagerie, what seems to be a Horta in a glass cage can briefly be seen. In all later scenes set in the same room, the cage is empty. * In Klingonese, Voq repeatedly refers to T'Kuvma in this episode as "my lord," matching how Voq addressed T'Kuvma in . Although L'Rell likewise referred to T'Kuvma using that phrase in , she instead refers to Voq as "my lord" in this installment. Her doing so, while apparently attracted to him as a potential lover, reflects Valkris addressing Kruge that way in . * L'Rell reveals that both she and Voq ate Philippa Georgiou's corpse, partially out of revenge, partially because they were on the verge of starvation. This follows Georgiou being killed in "Battle at the Binary Stars". * L'Rell's mixed heritage, with her father from the House of T'Kuvma and her mother from the House of Mo'Kai, recalls both Burnham and Spock having been raised by a Vulcan father and a Human mother. L'Rell speaking about her childhood is also the series' second depiction of Klingon childhood, after T'Kuvma's youth being portrayed in "Battle at the Binary Stars". * Being initially assumed to be a "monster" and then realized to merely be acting in self defense is not only the case with the tardigrade in this episode but also is true of the mother Horta in , the first episode to depict that creature. Matt Mira commented, "It harkens back to the ''Trek theme 'be careful, you don't really understand it. " ( ) * Corvan II was previously mentioned in , which stated that the Corvan gilvo was on the verge of extinction due to extensive industrial pollution on that planet – matching the information given in this episode that Corvan II is a major industrial hub, its mines producing forty percent of the Federation's entire dilithium supply. * The "end transmission" screen at the end of the distress call from Corvan II heavily references the cover of the ''Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual, both in the logo and in the font used. * This is the first episode in which appears in the flesh; he previously appeared in "Battle at the Binary Stars", although only via holo-communicator. This episode reveals he is a member of the House of Kor. In his two appearances to date, Kol has expressed very elitist sentiments, looking down on T'Kuvma for not being a member of the upper aristocracy and on the various social outcasts, like Voq, who T'Kuvma welcomed into his House. This appears to be a call-back to , in which it was explained that Kor himself denied Martok's application to the KDF's officer corps, because his family were not nobles, but from the lowlands of Ketha Province (a poor backwater region). * This was the first episode to show the outer ring of Discovery s saucer section in rotation mode. * This episode also marks the first appearance of Discovery medical officer Hugh Culber. * Stamets threatening to quit his duties aboard the Discovery because it has been newly conscripted for war is similar to, in the alternate reality, , in , threatening to leave the because it had likewise been conscripted for military purposes. Both Stamets and Scott addressed their grievances to their commanding officer, Lorca and respectively. However, whereas Stamets is persuaded by his commanding officer to return to work, Scott wasn't, resulting in him temporarily leaving his ship. * Lorca mentions the Wright brothers, Elon Musk, and Zefram Cochrane; the first and second of these names are notable in reality and the third name is significant in the history of Star Trek. Although the Wright brothers had previously been referenced, this was the first time Musk was referred to in the entire franchise. It was also the first time Cochrane – who appears in , , and – was referred to in DIS. * The death of Ellen Landry is somewhat similar to the death of Natasha Yar in . Both women are security chiefs aboard the "hero ship" of their respective series and are unceremoniously killed off in the course of their respective series' first season. Matt Mira implied a reference to these parallels in . * By being born in 2226, Michael Burnham is revealed to be four years older than Spock, who was born in 2230 (calculated, in the alternate reality, as stardate 2230.06, as revealed in ); the year would be the same for both Spock Prime and the , since it is three years before the Narada arrived from 2387 in the turn of events that created the alternate reality. Reception and aftermath * * In , this episode was initially referred to slightly erroneously, as "The Butcher's Knife Cares Not for the Lamb's Cries". ( ) * Exactly two weeks before this episode was released, Aaron Harberts revealed, in , that it "may" involve a remarkable-looking Klingon buffet. Precisely a week prior to the installment's release, Harberts teased, in , that the episode would feature Burnham confronting the notion that the tardigrade was virtually a metaphor for her and whether or not she was a monster. On the same episode of After Trek, the turbolift scene between Burnham and Saru debuted. * Aaron Harberts was pleased with the writing of this installment. "Aron Coleite and Jesse Alexander did a great job," he noted. ( ) * After this episode was released, Matt Mira noted that an oft-discussed topic among ''Star Trek'' s fanbase was how the installment demonstrated the Discovery using its spore drive. ( ) * A Star Trek fan himself, Matt Mira commented about the dialogue in the turbolift scene from the teaser, "That's some quality ''Trek turbolift banter .... It's great." ( ) Regarding his response to the revelation that the Klingons had consumed the remains of Philippa Georgiou, Mira admitted, "''I was emotionally a little damaged." He also approved of the apparently developing Klingon romance between Voq and L'Rell in this episode, stating, "I'm down with that." ( ) * Because squid had been used in the Klingon feast scene, the creative staff didn't want to use it again when it came time to depict Kelpien threat ganglia being eaten in . However, Shazad Latif and Mary Chieffo ended up reusing their "Mister Krada Leg" in-joke, which they had originated in the making of that scene, during the filming of subsequent installments, as a way to return to a sense of joviality while they were required to play darker scenes. ( ) Production history * : Title publicly revealed * : Premiere airdate on CBS All Access * 9 October 2017: International release date (outside Canada and the USA) Links and references Starring * Sonequa Martin-Green as Michael Burnham * Doug Jones as Commander Saru * Shazad Latif as * Anthony Rapp as Lieutenant Paul Stamets * Mary Wiseman as Cadet Sylvia Tilly ;And * Jason Isaacs as Special guest star * Michelle Yeoh as Philippa Georgiou Guest starring * Jayne Brook as Katrina Cornwell * Mary Chieffo as L'Rell * Wilson Cruz as Hugh Culber * Kenneth Mitchell as * Rekha Sharma as Ellen Landry Co-starring * Dennis Andres as Engineer Rance * Emily Coutts as Keyla Detmer * Jordana Blake as Betarian Girl * Julianne Grossman as Discovery Computer * Javid Iqbal as Voq * Sara Mitich as Airiam * Oyin Oladejo as Joann Owosekun * Christopher Russell as Milton Richter * Tasia Valenza as Shenzhou Computer Uncredited co-stars * Emma Shannon as ADR voice * Avaah Blackwell as Bridge crewman Stand-in * Stacy-Ann Buchanan – stand-in for Sonequa Martin-Green References 2202; 2220; 2224; 2226; 2245; 2249; Alice's Adventures in Wonderland; Andy; Aneto system; Attack on Corvan II; auxiliary shield generator; bat'leth; Battle of the Binary Stars; battle simulation; Beacon of Kahless; Betarian; biological; black alert; Black Fleet; blockade; bloodwine; ; box computer; bunker; captain's log; Cardassian vole; cargo deck; central nervous system; claw; cloaking technology; ; Communications Department; containment pen; Corvan II; Corvan II inhabitants; coupling unit; crew manifest; depot; dilithium; dilithium processing unit; Dodge; duty roster; Earth; excess energy cavitation; forest; frontal lobe; frontopolar cortex; ; Gorn; gravity well; hair; Hawking radiation firewall; holographic duplicate; Horta; House Kor; House T'Kumva; ; ; Klingon raider; kilometer; Kol's ship; krada; L'Rell's father; L'Rell's mother; last will and testament; Legion of Honor; magnetic shield; matriarch; mek'leth; micro-animal; microbiota; millimeter; mirror; monster; mushroom; ; mycelial plane; nav buffer; O-type star; off-ramp; oneirogenic penthrene mist; Operation Crossroads; pain inducer; palatine bone; particulate vending; patrol ship; pattern buffer; personnel file; placebo; planetoid; poison sac; pressurizer; prison shuttle; proverb; Qo'noS; quantum mechanics; rage gland; raider; reaction cube; Ripper; Sarcophagus; scanner; science vessel; sedation protocol; ; Siobhan; skull; spore drive; SPT 21; Star Cross; Starfleet Academy; Starfleet Command; Starfleet Command Internal Mail System; stealth protocol; stowaway; symbiosis; T'Kuvma; tardigrade; tardigrade (alien); telescope; Tellarite; threat ganglia; Torchbearer; tribble; Vulcan Science Academy; Vulcan Scientific Legion of Honor; warship; ; ; xenoanthropologist; Zaphod External links * * * * * |next= }} de:Sprung es:The Butcher's Knife Cares Not for the Lamb's Cry ru:Нож мясника не внемлет стонам агнца (эпизод) fr:The Butcher's Knife Cares Not for the Lamb's Cry (épisode) Category:DIS episodes